


Today, I'm Yours

by ArSommers



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: [Contains spoilers for "Solo: A Star Wars Story"] Set a few days before the opening scene of "Solo: A Star Wars Story". Han and Qi'ra have a heartfelt conversation. One-shot.Originally published on fanfiction.net on 5/30/2018.
Relationships: Qi'ra/Han Solo





	Today, I'm Yours

The sounds of bickering scavengers mixed with the growling of Corellian hounds as rain pounded against the rooftop. Qi'ra nuzzled further into Han's chest, trying her best to drown out the sounds of humans, aliens, and animals by focusing on the storm outside.

"I know what you're trying to do," Han said as he kissed the top of her head. Qi'ra sighed; he knew her too well.

"It won't be like this much longer," Han whispered. "Once we escape Lady Proxima we'll be able to go wherever we want,"

Qi'ra smiled. "With nobody to tell us what to do,"

"Exactly. In just a few days this life will be behind us,"

Qi'ra felt a slight rush of fear. "That's what I'm afraid of," she confessed.

Han cocked his head questioningly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"What if we get caught?" Qi'ra asked. "Lady Proxima will have our heads,"

Han grasped Qi'ra's hands in his and gave them a squeeze as his eyes locked with hers. "I will never let anything happen to you," he swore. "I promise,"

That's what worried Qi'ra the most. She'd seen too many empty promises throughout her life. On the streets of Corellia, a word could easily be broken if it meant a better deal had come along.

But not with Han. Beneath the rough-and-tumble appearance was a man whose heart was in the right place, a trait often lacking in this sector of the galaxy. And despite her past experience she found herself believing him.

"I know," Qi'ra said, lifting her head so that her lips met his in a kiss. She wouldn't let the uncertainties of the future bother her. In that very moment she was his, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
